


I'll show you fucking intimidated

by Newra_Skylarke



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newra_Skylarke/pseuds/Newra_Skylarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Barrowman watching this year’s episode of “The Friday Night Project” with David Tennant as the guest host. He is struck by a need to act after hearing the answer to one of the “Ask Me Anything” questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll show you fucking intimidated

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Had to write this after watching on Youtube. Not something I could see John letting David get away with… Hehe. For the purposes of my fic, mainly because I'm not sure if it is or not, the Friday Night Project is not live, making my fic possible. If all of this makes no sense, go onto www.youtube.com and type “David Tennant Friday Night Project” into the search bar and watch the 2008 one… its in five parts. It’s hilarious!!! I stole some of the Dialogue using Youtube, so yeah, credit to that and also obviously to the Friday Night Project. Lol.

John settled down next to Scott to watch the Friday Night Project. It was one of the very few programs he ever made the time to watch, even if he had to record it to do so, because he thought it was hilarious. Scott sometimes didn’t see it, and watched it simply because John begged him to, claiming that one day, he would see how funny it was. David was on tonight, meaning his name was bound to crop up somewhere. It did… more than once.   
  
“It’s gonna be like loose women in a TARDIS” Alan said, giggling a little.   
  
“Well Yeah, because John Barrowman comes on as well!” David replied, grinning as the audience laughed.  
  
Scott sniggered. “You really are considered the group slag aren’t you?” he chuckled as John’s jaw dropped.   
  
“Slimy little bastard.”  
  
“I’d be more inclined to say skinny than slimy.” Scott mused as the show continued.   
  
“Lanky little git.” John sulked.   
  
Then there were the “WHO PORN” references. And his name showed up again.   
  
Justin shifted in his seat. “Have you seen any of the – lets call it “Who Porn” that’s on - ”  
  
David’s expression was priceless. He looked a mixture of shocked, worried, confused and amused all at once. This was clearly news to him. And obviously they hadn’t done this bit in the script reads because there was no way he could act that expression.   
  
“Now, this is an actual posting.” Justin turned to Alan to verify, “is that what you call it when you put a message up on the web?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Alan nodded and Justin continued.  
  
“Yeh.” He looked down at the card in his hand. David looked worried, but he was still smiling, albeit worriedly.   
  
Alan interjected, “I dunno, but you’ll think he’s been typing with one hand when you hear what that filth says.” David sat up, the smile becoming more worried as the comments continued.  
  
“I read it with one hand in my dressing room.” Justin said, looking innocently perverted. If such a look was possible.   
  
“Oh no! Don’t be - ” Alan started only to be cut of by David as he cried out in horror and turned away for a moment, clearly not enjoying the mental image that had just been conjured by the implications of that sentence.   
  
“This is it, this is it. Posted by a Doctor Who fan, on a Doctor Who Porn Website.”  
  
David looked a little mortified at this idea. “There are Doctor Who PORN WEBSITES?!” he asked, incredulous fear written on his face.   
  
“Oh now you’re interested!” Justin exclaimed. David looked scared. His face conveyed the worry that there was something very dirty about his character…. A character who was part of a family orientated TV program… this could not be good.   
  
“I’ll give you the web address after.” Justin lifted the card and started reading. “The Doctor began to caress the nape of Martha’s hungry back. He stiffened, more and more, until the need became to much to bear and he just had to have her.” Justin paused for dramatic effect in places, and the camera showed David’s eyebrows moving higher and higher up his forehead as he sat there in shock. At the end of the clip, David sat back, frowning, “Oh… That’s a little inappropriate isn’t it?” He crossed his legs.   
  
John sniggered, pointing at the screen. “Note that one hand has gone beneath the desk.” He said to Scott, who nodded, smiling.   
  
“If you think that’s bad, listen to this.” Justin replied, looking at Alan, who read the piece on his own card.   
  
“Captain Jack lunged forwards with the power and strength the Doctor had always so admired and took him in his manly arms. His hands moved down towards his groin…” Alan trailed off. David had been grinning from the words “Captain Jack” but now the shock was back, only to be replaced by amusement.  
  
“That one is John Barrowman’s blog though I think, isn’t it?”  
  
Scott howled with laughter. Now he understood why this program was funny, but clearly his mirth was at John’s expense. He was sat there, spluttering in indignation as David sniggered on the screen and Scott nearly cried laughing.   
  
“The cheeky little shit!”   
  
“Oh this is priceless.” Scott said breathlessly as he tried to stop laughing, failing miserably. “Remind me to thank him for a night’s worth of laughter. It is so worth watching some of the other drivel on this show to get moments like that.” Tears began to role down his face as John sulked, evidently displeased.  
  
But these were things he could handle from his neighbour, friend and colleague. Taking the piss was something actors did to each other on television. They did it everywhere. It was funny and the fan’s loved it, and secretly so did they. The ribbing they all gave each other was meant with the deepest affection, and was never meant hurtfully. If John was honest, that was the sort of thing you might find on his blog, if he had one. He may have to create one later so he could spill dirty secrets about David anonymously on it. Casanova indeed was that Mr Tennant. He was fairly sure the man could actually shag his way around Europe if he wanted to.   
  
But then there was the “Ask Me Anything” question. That did it.   
  
A woman in the audience had stood up and announced that her name was Julie. She then asked her question. It was a long one. “Right. Freema Agyman has said that – erm – John Barrowman – erm – flashes his manhood on the set of Torchwood – erm – on the last show – erm – Billie Piper said that – erm – you were “David Ten-Inch”, who’s packing the biggest weapon?”  
  
Alan looked horrified. “Oh please! We don’t wanna talk about that!” The audience laughed and Alan’s expression changed to slightly seductive. “Well we do, but not here.”  
  
David thought about it for a minute. “All I know is - ” He paused as Alan sniggered. “John’s never shown it to me. Which might suggest he’s intimidated. I don’t know!” he shrugged, looking nonchalant.   
  
John spluttered on the cup of coffee he had been drinking. Intimidated? Intimidated?!  
  
It got worse.   
  
Justin looked pensive. “Are you saying – basically you are saying not only are you the Time Lord, you’re also the Cock Lord.” David sniggered, trying to look modest and failing.   
  
“It’s really not for me to decide is it?” He was avoiding the question, he knew John watched this program, there was no way he wasn’t going to pay for that and the expression said he knew it.   
  
Justin nodded solemnly. “I think it is. I think you you’ve just decided.”   
  
David tried to look innocent of the whole conversation. “He can - he can defend his own genitalia.”   
  
Scott was sniggering quietly, trying really hard not to laugh. “Intimidated of the “Cock Lord” are we John? You aren’t seriously going to let him get away with that are you?”  
  
John closed his mouth, setting his jaw. “Intimidated my fucking arse. I’ll show him fucking intimidated.” He put down the coffee mug, vaulting the back to the sofa and running out of the front door of his apartment. He ran down the nearest flight of stairs to the floor with David’s apartment in it and opened the front door. No one in this building ever bothered to lock their doors if they were in. There was no point really, as there were very few none Doctor Who/Torchwood cast/crew people living in the building, and the ones that weren’t were all non-stalkerish types anyway, or hardly ever there. This worked in John’s favour, though not in David’s as John opened the door and stalked in.   
  
“Tennant you lanky little Scottish bastard get your scrawny ass here!” He called, unsure where the other man was.   
  
David peered nervously round the archway to his kitchen, and John could just see the top of his head and a pair of worried eyes. He strode over, flicking the door shut behind him.   
  
“You little git.” John said, pushing the slimmer man up against the kitchen side. “The blog comment and the “loose women” comment I could handle, but call me intimidated? Me?” he growled, pressing himself bodily against David, who was squirming, his eyes wide, as he looked John in the eye.  
  
“I’ll show you intimidated “Ten-inch”.” John whispered in David’s ear, grinding his hips into him, making him gasp. There was nothing intimidated about the hard cock pressing against his own.  
  
“John - ” David started in a stuttered voice, but John placed a finger on his lips, shushing him.   
  
“I am going to show you just how unintimidated by you I really am.” He whispered, pushing his hips forward again.  
  
“What about Scott?” David replied, trying to persuade John that this really wasn’t a very good idea. It wasn’t that he didn’t want John, he secretly had for ages, but John was married… technically, and there was no way he wanted to get in the way of such a great relationship.   
  
“Scott will be disappointed if I don’t make my point. He knows how I think, and he knows what I’m going to do.” John whispered, nipping the lobe of David’s ear between his teeth, slipping a hand under David’s shirt, making him shiver.   
  
“John - ” David tried again, but ended up groaning instead as John sucked a sensitive spot behind his ear, making him go a little weak at the knees. “I thought you – oh god John please stop it. I thought you – oh – liked the - ah – muscled types. Nugh.” He was sure he’d read that in an interview where a fan had sent in the question, or something like it anyway. John’s response was that while David had a certain sexiness to him, he preferred the more muscled types, like Scott.  
  
“From what I can feel,” John said, roaming his hand over the younger man’s torso, “there is quite a lot of muscle attached to this rather lithe frame. Looks can be deceiving it seems. Doesn’t look like there is room for muscle on you, but here it is. I’ve underestimated you.” John practically purred in David’s ear, running his hand over the muscles under David’s shirt.   
  
He tweaked a nipple, causing David to arch into him and clutch at the t-shirt he was wearing. David groaned as he repeated the process, slipping his own hands under John’s t-shirt. He moved his head, capturing John’s lips in a fiery kiss. In for a penny…  
  
John responded after a moment of surprise, he hadn’t been expecting David’s mood to change that quickly, he’d gone from trying to stop John, to reeling him in. He flicked his tongue against David’s bottom lip, a silent question, which was answered positively as David opened his mouth a little, allowing John to slip his tongue inside.  
John pushed his hips forward again, grinding into David’s growing erection. His eyebrows shot up as he realised that there must be some truth in the nickname, because even through two pairs of trousers, he could feel that David was not in any way small. Remember John, you are not intimidated…  
  
David flipped them round, so that John was between him and the kitchen side. “As interesting as the idea of shagging you up against the worktop is, I'm not shagging you in my kitchen.” He said, pulling back a little bit, “partially because I will have to scrub it within an inch of it’s life before I can cook in it again or guests will never forgive me and I can’t be bothered, but mostly because the kitchen side does nothing for anyone’s back.”   
  
He pushed back off John and took his hand pulling him through to the living room. “Now. I have a perfectly serviceable couch or we can - ” He was cut off as John shoved him on to the couch and pushed his tongue into his mouth again, straddling his hips, grinding down, making David buck beneath him.   
  
He pulled David’s shirt over his head, running a trail of light kisses and sharp little bites down his torso as David pull his own t-shirt up. He paused to pull the remainder of the shirt over his head and toss it to the floor before returning his attention to David’s chest, continuing his path downwards, following the small amount of hair from his navel which disappeared beneath his trousers. He glanced up at David, who was watching his every move with a mixture of nervous rapture and desire. John had the distinct feeling that David had never done the “gay-thing” before, or it had been a very very long time since he had. He smirked, undoing the button on David’s jeans with his teeth, then pulling the zip down in the same fashion, suddenly glad that this was something that Scott had always enjoyed, because it was something that took a long time to perfect, as it wasn’t the easiest thing on the earth to do.  
  
David gasped as he felt the zip go down, and wondered what exactly John was planning to do once he’d finished undressing them both. There was a rather sizable list of things that David could think of, and he was fairly sure that John’s oh-so-creative brain could think of more, so there was no knowing, not really. The only thing that David could be sure of was that he had no control over the situation and there was no way that he could gain any ground in that area. So he let go, let John dominate him, purely because he knew that the other man wouldn’t hurt him, and his only thought was that maybe they should lock the front door, because Russell had said he might pop round at some point this evening, and there was no way that he wanted Russell to rib him about this at work for the next month.   
  
This though was swiftly shoved aside in favour of no thought at all as John’s hand started stroking his cock through his boxers. He groaned, lifting his hips, giving John the perfect opportunity to pull his trousers and boxers down over his hips. The leather sofa was slightly cool against his skin and made him shiver as John moved off him a little to remove the trousers completely and dispose of his own. He also took the time to apparently agree with David on the thought of the front door. He walked over and locked it, before turning back to David on the couch, where he hadn’t moved, and stalked back, locking his piercing blue eyes with David’s wide chocolate brown ones.   
  
David couldn’t look away as John knelt between his legs, caressing his cock and rolling his balls in his hands.   
  
“Billie wasn’t exaggerating was she.” John chuckled, looking at David’s cock appriciativly.   
  
“Not exactly the dictionary definition of “small” yourself are you.” David replied, his words breathy as John squeezed the base of his erection. His eyes were still locked on John and his movements.   
  
“Now you see why I’m not intimidated.” He started pumping David’s cock, making him groan. “Out of interest, how does Billie know?” He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
“Only you could sit there and jerk me off while asking how someone else knows how to give apt nick names.” David said, breathing heavily as John tightened his grip and pumped him harder.  
  
“Still wanna know.” John said interestedly.  
  
“She was pressed up against me in the Tardis Prop Box for an hour. That box is way too small. And they had a camera for the sodding Confidential thing in there too. Which they then didn’t use. So, me, a male, with an attractive female pressed up against me, male body reacts accordingly, female can feel reaction. You do the maths.” David rattled off quickly, wishing that John would shush. And people accuse me of being chatty during sex…  
  
David let his eyes flicker shut and let his head drop back, at least until John did some sort of clever wrist flick which made his who body jerk up and his eyes flew open, just in time to see John take the head of his cock into his mouth. But John wasn’t looking at what he was doing, he was relying on his sense of touch for that, a skill which must come in handy in the dark. His eyes were on David’s, giving him an “eyes on me” expression which told David that he wasn’t going to be allowed to look away even for a split second.   
  
He watched as John took as much of David into his mouth as he could, until the head hit the back of his throat. Then he pulled back slowly, dragging his teeth lightly over the other man’s cock. David moaned, slipping his fingers into the hair on the back of John’s neck, only to remember belatedly that John didn’t like his face, neck or head in general being touched. Apparently it was a weird “Family Barrowman” phobia which most of them had.   
  
John pulled back long enough to speak. “I’m not so fussy about that during sex. In fact that is the only time I enjoy it.” He smiled. “Though thank you for remembering.”   
  
David slid his fingers back into John’s hair as John went back to giving David the best blowjob he could ever remember having. He arched his hips, groaning as John pushed him back down and pinned him to the couch. He took more of the other man into his mouth, swallowing around his cock. David groaned, trying not to thrust, not that he could have done if he wanted to.   
  
John looked unbelievably hot. He did normally, but normally he wasn’t sucking David’s cock and making him want to buck and scream his name until he couldn’t remember his own name anymore, which was exactly what he was struggling not to do. The walls in this building were quite thick, but he wasn’t entirely sure about the floors and ceilings. His eyes were still glued to the sight of John’s mouth moving up and down his straining cock.   
  
John felt the telltale sign that David was going to come and stopped, making the younger man keen and look pleadingly at him.  
  
“Patience ‘Cock Lord’. I’m not done with you yet.” He smirked as David’s eyes widened further in anticipation. “Oh, how long have you wanted this?”  
  
“What are you asking, when I last got laid or how long I’ve wanted you?” David asked.   
  
“Both.”  
  
“Last weekend and God knows. First Musical I ever say you in was Phantom of the Opera, and most of the people I went with claimed I gushed about you for days. So around then I’d say.”  
  
“I can’t see you gushing over me.”   
  
“I was young. I’m allowed to have had my moments in youth.” David looked imploringly at the other Scotsman, begging him to put his mouth back to better use.  
  
John chuckled and moved a little further away. “What do you have in this flat in the way of lube?…. And condoms?”  
  
“The great John Barrowman came to a sexual encounter unprepared?” David raised his eyebrows.   
  
“I vaulted the back of my sofa and ran out the door. I didn’t do anything else except put the coffee I had just choked on down before doing so. Didn’t grab anything, or make any detours in the way of getting anything.” John replied.   
  
“In my bedroom, right hand side – on second thoughts I’ll go. I don’t know what else is in there. You stay here.” David got up, walking away, slightly prohibited by the sizable erection he was sporting. He came back a few moments of rummaging later with a box and a tube, the later of which he threw to John before plonking himself back onto the sofa.   
  
He flicked the lid of the box up and ferreted through its limited contents. “What exactly do you want?”  
  
John peered into the box. David was quite adventurous in his choices. There wasn’t a single “normal” condom in the box. There was something interesting about all of them. “Erm…” he poked through the contents. “Bearing in mind it’s your arse it’s going up, which one would you be comfortable with?”  
  
David though about it. He poked through the contents again, looking a little more worried. Apparently he hadn’t thought that bit through before bringing the box out.   
“Erm…” He pulled out a red packet, turning it so John could see the writing on the back.  
  
John smiled. “Oh be a bit more adventurous.” David had picked out a flavoured on. “It’s too thin anyway. It’ll split.” He put the condom back in the box and pulled a different one out. “Don’t look at me like that, you will thank me for it later.” He said, ignoring David’s wide-eyed expression of “You want to put that where?”. He’d pulled out a ribbed condom, which he knew from experience was a good choice. David was looking slightly apprehensive.   
  
John smirked. “Now who’s intimidated.”  
  
David gulped. “Not intimidated as such. More… Nervous,” he admitted, looking from the condom to John.   
  
“About what?” John asked.  
  
David raised an eyebrow. “If I had ever been openly gay at any point in my life, with my name all over the media like it is, don’t you think I’d have been outed by any past closet demons by now?”   
  
John looked a little shocked. “Are you telling me you’ve never done this before?”  
  
David looked away a little sheepishly. He didn’t answer, just bent his head a little, shuffling slightly. John smiled softly, sitting close to David and lifting his chin. “Why didn’t you say?”  
  
“Cause I couldn’t find a moment to say it. And I was enjoying you too much.” David replied, still looking sheepish.   
  
John rested a hand on David’s thigh, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. It had gone from accepting a sort of challenge through television to de-closeting David and making him feel good in the hands of someone he trusted. “Let me look after you then. I won’t hurt you.” He whispered. David nodded slightly, kissing John again, almost hiding behind it. John pushed up back so he was lying down again, moving his legs so he could lie between them. David was compliant, giving himself up.   
  
John kept the kiss going, distracting David from the fact that he was unscrewing the up till now unused lube. He couldn’t resist asking. “If you have never done this before, how come you have lube?” The question posed enough of a distraction that David didn’t see John squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers.   
  
“I’ve had it ever since you moved into the building.”  
  
“Seriously?” John was a little surprised.   
  
“Just about. The amount of drunken parties we have between us with various members of the cast and crew of Doctor Who and Torchwood it was almost inevitable. I’m amazed it hasn’t happened really. I’m amazed at he number of times I haven’t woken up in the morning in a pile of people who decided through a round of dreaded ‘Truth or Dare’ that an orgy was a good idea.”  
  
“Eve has been thinking about slipping one of those sorts of things in just to see who goes for the forfeit instead.” John replied, moving his slicked fingers down between David’s legs, pausing to make sure that David thought nothing of the move.   
  
“Exactly. And you never back down and nor do I so it would have happened if she said it.” David said, running his hand up John’s arm.  
  
John kissed David again, wrapping his other around him and pressing him into the couch. He reached down, teasing the puckered entrance with a finger, not pushing it, just letting David get used to the idea. David had tensed, but John didn’t stop.  
  
“Just relax,” he whispered, “trust me.”  
  
David tried, kissing John again, allowing his muscles to relax a bit. He knew he needed to relax, or it was going to hurt. A lot. He thought about the relaxing exercises they had taught him in all the acting classes he had ever been to. he never thought he’d have to use them for anything other than acting.   
  
As John felt him relax he started pushing very gently against the other man’s entrance, deepening the kiss. He didn’t push in much, just slipped in a little, making David gasp at the breech, but he didn’t tense up again, which was good. He pushed a little more, making David moan underneath him. He grinned inwardly, sliding the finger all the way in before pausing to let David get used to the feeling. David lifted his hips a little, silently asking John to move. John did, slipping his tongue into David’s mouth as he started moving his finger gently in and out. He crooked it a little, and David bucked, breaking the kiss and gasping, his eyes blown wide. John chuckled, repeating the action. David bucked again, clutching onto John’s upper arms and crying out.   
  
“oh. You like that do you?” John said gently. He pushed against the spot he had pressed against and David groaned. “There?”  
  
David nodded. “Yes. Just there. Just there. Oh please.” David keened, pushing down against John’s hand. All traces of nerves seemed to have vanished.   
  
John pulled back and slid another finger in slowly. David accepted it easily, eagerly pushing down again, wanting John to pleasure him. “John.” David moaned, arching into John’s touch.   
  
“Patience.” John whispered, crooking his fingers again, making David buck against him bodily. Their erections rubbed together, making John painfully aware of how hard he was.   
  
“That is at least the third time you have said that and – oh – please don’t stop!” David gasped and shuddered.   
  
John slipped a third finger inside and David hissed at the slight burn as John stretched him.   
  
“You ok?” John asked, pausing.   
  
“Yeh.” David replied, relaxing again. He pushed down, signalling to John that he really was ok. John started moving again, conscious of every emotion flickering across David’s face, making a mental note of what he liked and what he didn’t. There wasn’t much he didn’t like. Actually. There wasn’t anything he could see. He twisted his wrist, and David yelped, his whole body moving upwards. John chuckled.   
  
“Sorry, wasn’t expecting that.” David said, breathing a little more steadily as John paused, only moving in little shallow movements.   
  
“You weren’t meant to.” John replied, pressing the previously almost forgotten condom and lube into David’s hand. “Make yourself useful.” He kissed David again, continuing his movements, making concentrating very difficult for David.   
  
Yet still he managed to get the condom on, the right way round, with little difficulty, and without looking at what he was doing. He squeezed the lube onto John’s cock, his hands shaking a little as he covered the large erection with his hand, slicking it. He was nervous, but excited, and knew what was coming.   
  
John stopped him, groaning as David started pumping his cock gently. “If you want me to do this you are gonna have to stop that, or I’m not gonna get that far.” He whispered, kissing the end of David’s nose.   
  
“You ready?” John asked, twisting his wrist again, making David arch.   
  
“Yes.” David gasped. “Question is, you may have the equipment, but do you know how to use it?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Anyone can point and aim, it’s how you drive it.”  
  
“You want me to show you?” John asked.  
  
David nodded, shifting himself underneath John, moving his legs further apart. John pulled his fingers free and David moaned at the loss. John quickly pushed the head of his cock into David, pausing as David clenched slightly, waiting till he relaxed again. When he did he pushed in a bit more, groaning gently as the tight heat of David’s body engulfed him.   
  
“Please tell me you’re clenching.” He gasped as he buried himself in balls deep.   
  
David groaned. “Nope.” He did, to demonstrate the difference. “Now I am.”  
  
He needn’t have said a word as John gasped into the crook of David’s neck. He thrust shallowly, gasping as David continued to clench down on him. “You need to relax David.” He hissed, knowing that he would otherwise end up hurting the younger man.   
  
David did, albeit with difficulty. The light burn had been good, and the ribs on the condom were causing an interesting friction as John moved. He groaned loudly as John pulled almost all the way out before thrusting deep again.   
  
“All the rumours are true, you are vocal.” John muttered, kissing David in an effort to muffle the cries that were emitting from the man below him. He changed the angle of his hips, trying to find that spot again, and then driving against it when David arched into him.   
  
“John, please – oh God.” David was shaking and bucking beneath him. He wasn’t going to last long. John reached between them and started pumping his cock. David cried out against him, biting down onto John’s shoulder as he shuddered into his release, clamping down hard on John, who thrust in one last time, tensing and then collapsing onto David’s chest, not pulling out. David wrapped his arms around John, holding him close, half drifting, half conscious of the fact that he was sticky, and partially wondering where the useful parts of his brain had gone, only to realise they had been turned to mush.   
  
The two stayed there, coming down off their high, returning their breathing to normal and caressing each other gently.   
  
David shifted slightly underneath John’s warm weight. Then it hit him.   
  
“Oh bollucks!” he exclaimed.   
  
John looked up. “What?”  
  
“I’m in that fucking box again, with you, Billie, Freema and Catharine on Monday!” David said exasperatedly.  
  
John grinned cockily. “What’s the problem? Not going to be able to forget how good I was by then?”  
  
“Not only that but the script order says you come out second to last with me at the back. And there are going to be five of us in there. Meaning that I will be stuck between you and a wall. And we all know you will delight in the idea that you can “accidentally” move your arse backwards.”   
  
John’s grin widened as he settled back down on David’s chest. “I will now you gave me the idea.”   
  
David just groaned.  
  
898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898  
  
A muffled knock followed by an attempt on the front door startled the pair, who had yet to untangle themselves from each other on the couch an hour later.   
  
“John?” It was Scott. “Are you ever coming back up or are you spending the night?” he sounded amused. “Or has David proved to be more intimidating than you thought he would be?”  
  
David paled. He was lying there, with John’s cock still up his arse, with Scott on the other side of his front door. Oh balls…  
  
“Bugger off!” John called, pushing up and pulling out. “Where the fuck are my clothes?” he muttered, looking through the earlier cast aside clothing, sorting out what was David’s and what he had arrived with.   
  
David realised he was going to have to move too, otherwise Scott was going to get a view of David, sprawled, naked and half hard when John opened the door.   
  
“Don’t bother. He might ask you to come upstairs.” John said, grinning at the look of shock on David’s face. Truth be told he was serious. David was good fun, and very easy to manipulate. On little movement and he was putty in the hands of whoever was touching him. Maybe he should voice the idea to Scott. Subtly…  
  
David still dressed quickly, running his fingers through his hair, trying to remove the “just shagged” look. It only made matters worse so he stopped. He hung back as John moved toward the door, unsure about what to do now. The life partner of the man he had just had very good sex with was stood at his front door. How was he supposed to react to that? He was conscious of the fact that his living room smelled of sex, and he would bet good money that Scott would notice that John smelled of it too when he opened the door.   
  
Too late to rectify that now. He didn’t even have time to run and hide, never mind locate some air-freshener as John opened the door. Scott came in, a rather unsettling smile on his face. He knew. David could see it in the slight glint in his eye. He looked at John and gestured to David.   
  
“Any good?”   
  
David spluttered. Scott and John both smiled.  
  
“Oh yes.” John said, very unsubtly. “You wanna try?” he quirked an eyebrow as David spluttered some more from his place by the sofa.   
  
Scott laughed. “I think you’d better check that he’s ok with that before he chokes to death.”   
  
John turned to follow Scott’s eye to David, who was looking like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. “Well?”  
  
David’s brain just stopped. It wasn’t that the idea was a bad one, or that he wouldn’t say yes, but it was the fact that Scott was so Ok with the fact that John had just shagged him into his sofa. And that John was offering him to Scott. And that Scott had asked, completely seriously and without malice whether he was “any good”! It was all a bit surreal.   
  
“He’s not had a lot of practice, but he’s a natural.” John said, a slight glint in his eyes.  
  
“Leave him alone John you tease. He has to work with you. And he lives in the same building as both of us, don’t you think it’s a little unfair to put him on the spot?” Scott said, coming further into the room, flicking the door closed behind him. His words conveyed sympathy, his expression and tone said other things. John grinned. David gulped. This could be an interesting evening.   
  
  
The End


End file.
